


Lady of the Castle

by rosie_kairi



Series: Have you seen my brother?- A Flower siblings Roleswap Au [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Axel swears once, But I'll tag it just in case, Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts), Game: Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Gen, Goofy and Donald have one line each, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't think there's graphic depictions of violence in this?, I'm bad at fight scenes so bare with me in chapter 2, It's teen because Naminé is almost strangled, Manipulation, Roleswap, Strelitzia as an Organization member, Strelitzia's nobody is not a nice person, she literally tries to strangle Naminé, sorry - Freeform, sorry this took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: Naminé tries to escape Castle Oblivion, but is cut off when her captor cuts her off. Can Sora save her in time?...A little "What-If?" story featuring Strelitzia as the main antagonist of COM instead of Lauriam.
Relationships: Naminé & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Have you seen my brother?- A Flower siblings Roleswap Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539370
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just wanted to warn you guys that Strelitzia is not a nice person in this fic. She threatens to strangle Naminé. Oh and Axel swears once in the story. I also used the Manga as a reference for this, so if things are not entirely correct to the games please forgive me! With that in mind, enjoy!

Zilteastrix was tired of this facade. She was tired of pretending that she was _ nice _ and pretending that she was _ thoughtful _. The only reason she acted like that in the first place was because she wanted some more people in on her plans. After all, you catch more flies with sugar than with vinegar, no? So, the first chance she got to drop the act she did.

“Oh little _ Namine _. What are you doing so close to the exit? Don’t you know it’s dangerous out there?” Zilteastrix asked the younger nobody, who was cowering in fear in the corner of the room, the two of them were in. The nobody, Namine, had tried escaping the large, spiraling castle that Zilteastrix had been placed in charge of.

“No it- it’s not.” Namine muttered, shaking under the gaze of the redheaded nobody.

“What was that honey? Surely you didn’t say what I think you-”

“I said no it’s not!” Namine yelled, surprising Zilteastrix. “You’ve been lying to me! You never wanted to protect me! You only needed my powers!”

Zilteastrix was shocked, where had the witch gotten this idea? “What do you mean sweetheart? I’m sure this is just a misunderstand-”

“Sora was right about you!” the blonde girl shouted. “You made me do so much to him! Made me mess with his memories so much that I began to think that they were true as well!”

The redhead frowned, a look unnatural on her usually happy face. “You trust that brat?” she asked, her facade slipping. “He’s the one lying to you! That’s why you must erase his memories. To make him less of a nuisance! If he keeps on saying this stuff, lying through the skin of his teeth, he’ll destroy everything!”

“You’re lying! Cut the act! I know the truth-”

“That’s enough from you.” Zilteastrix swiftly slapped Namine hard enough to send the girl tumbling to the floor. “You _ will _ listen to me whether you like it or not. You haven’t a choice in the matter.” The redhead approached the blonde, who was now scooting as far as she could get from her, and grabbed the girl’s arm. Quickly, Zilteastrix yanked her up so that they were eye-to-eye. “You _ will _erase Sora’s memories. Am I clear?” Namine said nothing. “I said, AM I CLE-!?”

“Hey! Hope I’m not interrupting anything!” a voice said from behind the two girls. Zilteastrix whipped around, dropping Namine on her back as she did so.

“Oh! Axel! What are you doing here?” Zilteastrix asked the fiery nobody who had just teleported into the room.

“Well, I was just wondering what we were going to do now? Y’know, cause of what happened to Larxene…”

Zilteastrix clenched her fist. “Ah, well. I s-suppose we’ll have to-”

“You can drop the act, y’know.” Axel interrupted the girl. “I’ve known about this little “Facade” of yours for a long time. So don’t bother.”

She scowled and summoned her weapon, a whip, and brandished it. “You pathetic excuse for a nobody…” the girl growled. “What gave it away?”

Axel laughed and summoned his chakrams. “You did.” he smirked. “Y’know, for someone who's _ supposedly _one of the strongest members of this Organization, you really are easy to trick.”

Zilteastrix screamed and dashed towards the man. “Organization Lapdog!” she shouted as she began to attack the other nobody. Axel did as well.

The two attacked each other without hesitation. “You said you’d go along with our plan!” Zilteastrix yelled between hits.

Axel laughed loudly. “Yeah, but I never said I’d join you.” he said.

“I’ll just have to get rid of you!”

“Way off!”

“I’m right here!:

“Over here nit-wit!”

As the two nobodies fought Namine, who had been completely forgotten about until that moment, tried to sneak past the chaos. She was making her way to the door when one of Axel chakrams lodged itself into the wall directly next to Namine’s head. Namine’s legs gave out and she sunk to the floor. The blonde buried her head into her legs.

“You just went after Namine you hypocrite!” she heard Zilteastrix yell. “You say you’re protecting Namine, but you’re just putting her in even more danger!” The sounds of weapons hitting weapons rang through the room until they were suddenly stopped. Namine didn’t look up until a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder.

“Namine? What happened?” It was Sora. Namine looked up and locked eyes with the brunette. “I thought I told I told you to stay back there!” 

“This piece of shit tried to take her away.” Axel answered from his spot on the other side of the room. 

Sora whipped around to face the duo of nobodies that had been fighting a mere moment ago. His eyes locked onto Zilteastrix, who’s hair had become extremely disheveled and the rose in her hair had begun to fall out, and gritted his teeth. “You guys….” the brunette growled. “Why can’t you just leave Namine alone?!”

Zilteastrix chuckled breathlessly. “Ah, if it isn’t the famous _ key bearer _ himself.” she said in the sickly sweet voice she had been using up until that point. “Welcome to Castle Oblivion!” she smiled. “It’s an _ honor _to finally meet you!:

“You!” Sora yelled. The brunette brandished his Keyblade and got into the position to attack. Before he could, however, Axel shouted.

“Hey! We’re not finished yet!” he dashed towards Zilteastrix. The other nobody teleported away just in time to dodge the attack. Suddenly, Namine felt something, long and thick, wrap around her neck. In almost an instant, the blonde could no longer breathe. She could also feel something behind her. _ Zilteastrix _Namine thought. The thing around her neck was the redhead’s whip.

“Don’t move!” Namine heard Zilteastix say from behind her.

“Namine!” Sora yelled.

Axel scoffed. “Coward.” he remarked. “Hiding behind Namine? You think that’ll stop me?” The man readied hid chakrams for attack. “Think again!” With that Axel charged the two with vicious intent. “Your little “mascot” can keep you company in the void!” Once again, Zilteastrix teleported away from the man in the nick of time.

“Oh…..” Zilteastix began, her grip on her whip tightening. “Did you see that Sora?” she asked the brunette, who was currently frozen in place. Slowly, the boy turned to face her. “You want to keep Namine safe don’t you?” the nobody pulled the whip causing Namine to let out a strangled gasp. “So, which one of us is more dangerous?”

Sora looked between the two nobodies, as if trying to find an answer to that question. “If you want to protect Namine…..” Zilteastrix said, drawing Sora’s attention back to her. “Then you should deal with Axel first.” And with that, the two girls were gone.

“Aw man, would you look at that? You let her get away.” Axel casually stated. Sora growled as he whipped around, Keyblade at the ready. “Listen Sora, Zilteastrix only wants us to fight so she can bide herself some time. Understand?” Sora didn’t back down. Axel sighed. “Hey, I just wanted to get rid of Flower girl. If you want to do it then be my guest.”  
“Why should I trust you?!” Sora shouted.

Axel rolled his eyes. “Kid you don’t have to trust me. Do you really want to fight me that badly? Trust me, you really don’t want to see me get serious. I might legitimately destroy you.”

“Sh-Shut up!”

“That’s the spirit!” Axel clapped. “Don’t let her beat you. I need you alive.” he said. “Good luck.” within an instant, he was gone, leaving only Sora, Donald, and Goofy standing in the room.

“What’s wrong with that guy?” Sora asked no one in particular.

“Sowa look!” yelled Donald, who was pointing to a door with vines crawling out of it.

“Gwarsh.” Goofy said. “I betcha that’s where Namine is!”

Sora nodded. “Right.” he said. The boy lined his Keyblade up with the door.

The boy concentrated all his power to his keyblade and yelled.

** _“Open up!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was busy with swim team stuff. Hope you enjoy this in spite of my sleep deprivation while I was writing this! Once again, big thanks to the lovely @Kamico_DA for inspiration for some of the stuff in this chapter. Could not of done this without you!

The large white door opened with a sickening creak. Without a moment’s hesitation Sora dashed into the room behind the door. The room was large, empty, and dark. The only light was shining down onto a platform with towering pillars. Sora looked around in search of the two Nobodies he had come here for, Zilteastrix and Namine. The brunette looked up and noticed the redheaded nobody who was, rather unnervingly, floating above him. A smirk was plastered on her face. “ZIlteastrix!” Sora yelled. “Where’s Namine!?”

Zilteastrix laughed darkly. “Oh, her? Well the little bird tried to fly away, so I put her in a more- Oh what should I call it-  _ fitting cage _ .” The redheaded nobody snapped her fingers and, as if on cue, a cage appeared from the darkness. In the cage was Namine. 

Sora gasped and summoned his Keyblade. “Let her go!” he yelled.

“Oh, I would if I could!” she said, using a voice that someone would use when talking to a small child. “But I just don’t think it would be safe! She’s better off staying with me after all!”   
“She’s better off without you!” Sora countered. Zilteastrix frowned.

“I’m assuming you think she’d be better off with you?” she asked condescendingly. Sora didn’t need to answer the question. “Well, let's see how well you can do in battle then! If you can’t protect her from me, then what hope do have protecting her out there?” she yelled. The redhead once again snapped her fingers, but this time a harsh wind bellowed throughout the room. Sora shielded his eyes with his arms, closing his eyes as he did so. When he looked up again, he was greeted with an  _ odd _ and frankly  _ horrifying _ sight.

Zilteastrix was sitting, cross-legged and smug, in a palanquin that was being carried around by a bird-like creature. The creature looked like a cross between a hummingbird and a swan, its body and head belonged to a hummingbird while its neck belonged to a swan. Its beak looked like a plague doctor’s mask and Sora could just barely see a hint of a human-like face peeking out from underneath. The creature’s wings were sharp as razors and its tail feathers were combined into a singular sharp, stinger-like, point. Its feathers were pink and a white symbol on its underbelly.

Sora was knocked out of his astonishment by a curt laugh that came from the palanquin that the creature was holding in its feet. “What? Is the “Hero of Light” scared of a little Specter?” Zilteastrix mocked.

_ That thing is not “Little”!  _ Sora thought. “I’m not scared!” he yelled.

“Oh yeah?” the nobody asked. “Then why don’t you prove it!” Zilteastrix gestured to Sora and the specter let out a sickening screech. The specter reared up its tail and attacked. Sora just barely dodged out of the way of the attack, but not fast enough to not be scratched by the tail. He wiped his cheek with his left hand and when he brought it back there were splotches of blood on his gloves. 

_ How am I supposed to land a hit on that thing? _ “Why don’t come down and fight me yourself?!” Sora asked as he dodged another attack from the creature.

“Honey it’s not that simple!” Zilteastrix called from her palanquin. “Or clean for that matter.” she added.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Sora yelled.

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out!” she yelled.

Sora gritted his teeth and aimed his keyblade at the creature. “Firaga!” he shouted. The burst of flame hit the specter square in the chest. The specter let out a blood curdling screech.

“Insolent brat!” Zilteastrix yelled. The specter cried and she looked up at it. “Not you sweetie.” she reassured it. The red haired nobody pointed at Sora. “Kill him!” she bellowed. The creature began attacking relentlessly.

Sora gulped and dodged the attacks. One by one, just barely avoiding become a shish-kabob on the specters tail-thingy. He readied another firaga and hit the specter again, this time on the head. It screamed and floated upwards. Sora stood confused for a second until the specter slammed back down onto the ground, sending a shock wave large enough to cover the entirety of the room. Sora, who was caught off guard, was not able to jump up in time and was hit by the shock wave, which knocked him onto his butt. The specter continued to slam itself into the ground, sending a shock wave after shock wave. Eventually Sora managed to dodge the shock waves and landed a hit on the specter, smack dab in the center of its forehead. It cried out and shook violently, making Zilteastrix almost lose her balance. She reached up to the specter’s neck and rubbed it. 

“You truly are a formidable foe. I must admit.” She commented, glaring down at the brunette. “But, let’s see if you can survive this!” Zilteastrix gestured her hand up to the sky. Suddenly the ground started to shake violently and a piercingly bright light began to fill the room The last thing Sora heard before the light fully engulfed the room was Zilteastrix. “Your hopes are doomed to the darkness.” she seethed. The brunette shielded his eyes from the brightness with his arms as a loud ringing sound, louder than the rumbling, echoed throughout the room.

When Sora removed his arm from his eyes he was shocked at the environment around him. It had changed dramatically. They were no longer in the white room, instead, Sora found himself in a room- if he could even call it that- with no visible ceiling or walls. Around him was the night sky- or at least he assumed was the night sky- and rings spinning around him. What was the most notable thing, however, was that Zilteastrix was now off of her specter, on the ground and absolutely pissed. Behind her was her specter, which had presumably changed forms. Now it was larger and more humanoid. It had two sets of wings, a long slender body, and a cat-o-nine tails in both hands. The thing that startled Sora the most was that the specters face was much more human than it had been before. The specter now had the face of a young man, whose lower half of his face was covered by a plague mask like it had been previously.

“What is this place?!” Sora asked. Zilteastrix just chuckled darkly, not answering. She stood planted in one spot as she raised her hands, causing a faint glow to surround her. Suddenly small flower buds began to fly around Sora. The brunette ran around, trying to get the buds to leave him alone, but they only followed him.  _ Tracking missiles! _ He realized.  _ They must be tracking my every move! _ Sora thought frantically. One of the buds began to glow ominously and Sora, sensing something bad was about to happen, dodge rolled out of the way just in time. The bud shot a missile at the spot where Sora was just standing. The boy looked up at the nobody, who was still standing in the same spot, and charged.

“What? Is? Your? Problem?!” he yelled, swinging his keyblade to enunciate each word. “Why’d you have to do that to Namine?! What are you gaining from this?!” 

“What I’m gaining is power.” she answered curtly. The red haired nobody brought her arms forward, as if swiping at Sora, and the specter let out a gust of wind, knocking Sora onto his back.

Sora grunted as he got up. “What’s that supposed to mean!?”

“I’ll put it simply for you  _ Sora _ .” she said. “I was using Namine so that I could use you as a mindless  _ puppet _ . With you I could defeat the  _ Superior  _ and show him who really is the most powerful.”

“And what would you do after that?” Sora asked as he approached the nobody once again, dodging the missiles that were shooting at him. “What would you do after you beat this “ _ Superior _ ” ?''

Zilteastrix grit her teeth. “That is none of your concern.” she seethed, ordering for the specter to attack the boy. The specter began whipping its weapon around in hopes of hitting Sora. It managed to knick Sora on the cheek, the one that hadn’t already been scratched, but didn’t do much else.

“You don’t know, do you?” Sora asked. Zilteastrix didn’t answer. “I’m right aren’t I?”

“Silence!” she yelled. “I’ll scatter your heart!” The nobody summoned her whip and charged at the keyblade wielder. Sora blocked her attacks in quick succession and swung at her. The boy sliced upwards, hitting Zilteastrix right in the chest. The nobody dropped her whip, which dematerialized the second it hit the floor, and fell to her knees.

“No….” she trailed off as she watched her body begin to fade away. “No no no no NO!” Zilteastrix yelled. “I can’t-! Not yet! I still haven’t- I still haven’t found him!”

Sora watched in horror as the girl in front of him gradually evolved from shouting to begging. “Found who?” he asked with uncertainty. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling pity for someone who tried to murder him meere seconds ago, but he couldn’t help it.

Zilteastrix looked at him. “I-I don’t- I forgot him- please!” she yelled. The nobody reached out to Sora. She was rapidly disappearing with every minute that passed. “Please! Help me! Lauri-!” But she never got to finish, for she was gone before she had the chance to.

Sora stood there, eyes wide and stiff. He blinked a few times, making sure that he actually just saw that happen. His eyes widened when he remembered about the cage. “Namine!” he called. The boy rushed over to the cage and unlocked it. Sora picked her up and carried her to the door. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.” he told the blonde girl. Sora looked back to the spot where Zilteastrix disappeared. “We’re both okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should clarify a few things. Zilteastrix did not remember Lauriam existed until her final moments. He was there in her subconscious, but she didn't really know he was there. Sorry if that was confusing. As I said I was sleep deprived while I wrote this. See you next story!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be the final battle of COM! Should come out tomorrow or Monday! Keep your eyes peeled! As always, I will be taking suggestions for more scenes for this au. The next one after this should be a little thing about Strelitzia's nobody Zilteastrix (credit to @Kamico_DA for the name) and Larxene.


End file.
